


I'll be with him

by VirtualHearts



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy pond - Freeform, F/M, Rory Williams - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualHearts/pseuds/VirtualHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy & rory after the angels take Manhattan</p><p> </p><p>Also its my first fic ever so sorry if its bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be with him

Rory stood in front of the sink in the kitchen. He stared out the window as if he expected something to appear. The tardis. Like it used to. Be he knew this time it was different The doctor wasnt on some long trip, losing track of time, missing the ponds, but had every intention of returning to them.  
He wasn't going to appear and disrupt their lives with a trip across space. It wasnt a normal life for people like them but it was something he missed. He had at one point chosen a normal life but this wasn't quite how he imagined it. He and amy were happy. Everything had quite a blur at first and he knew her being here with him wasn't an accident. She had chose to come after him. He never really asked but she made it clear with her actions, how she looked ecstatic that theyd ended up in the same time period. She must've been unsure. He knew she missed The doctor. She talked about him often, like she didnt want the memories to fade, and if she didnt say his name every chance she got, she'd forget him. He thought she'd be more worried about what he's up to. She didn't want him to be alone, He knew. But he'd find someone, she'd said it to him once. That she knew the doctor would find someone else to take up to see the stars. And they could live the life they always wanted deep down. But they'd never forget the places they'd been and the things they've seen. They'll never forget the doctor.


End file.
